


Chocolate

by orangelemon (etoilephilante)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilephilante/pseuds/orangelemon
Summary: Sunwoo’s voice was hoarse, hoarser than usual. His voice always sounded like the long, heavy, and heart-shattering note of cello; his tone always felt like dark chocolate, bitter and sweet, strong, and enticing. Changmin could never resist the want pulling at his guts to kiss Sunwoo’s plush lips and taste the dark chocolate on his tongue.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> here's a soft little thing for soft little hearts. it has no point. i just love sunkyu. i have a big crush on sunwoo. you're gonna totally see it. enjoy sunkyu being soft cuddly bfs

The sound of the shutter echoed in the bedroom, followed by a high-pitched giggle.

Sunwoo was straddling Changmin’s waist on the bed, hovering above the latter, his face hidden behind a large and heavy-looking camera, scrutinizing his boyfriend through its lens. Changmin could make out Sunwoo’s grin, himself shaken with laughter while the younger was shooting him.

Outside, the cold glow of a winter afternoon was settling into an electric blue night sky. Inside, fairy lights shone upon them and wrapped them into a bubble of comfort. Two hot cocoas had been forgotten on the night-stand. 

"Stop, the light probably isn’t even good anymore, anyways." Laughter was still stressing Changmin’s words.

Of course, Sunwoo, ever so stubborn, didn’t listen. Frowning behind his camera, he muttered something about not having shot the perfect picture yet. Changmin’s wide smile subdued into an endeared expression, his eyes shining with love towards the lens. He heard Sunwoo deeply inhale, yet didn’t let go of his camera.

"You’re so beautiful, I wish I could catch the way you look right now and keep it with me forever, but it’s never the same. It’s never entirely you." Sunwoo’s voice was hoarse, hoarser than usual. His voice always sounded like the long, heavy, and heart-shattering note of cello; his tone always felt like dark chocolate, bitter and sweet, strong, and enticing. Changmin could never resist the want pulling at his guts to kiss Sunwoo’s plush lips and taste the dark chocolate on his tongue.

Changmin pushed himself on his elbows and sat up, all of a sudden, a serious and hungry spark replacing his fond look as he stared into the lens in the hope of shaking Sunwoo. He sneaked his hand to lay it flat against the small of Sunwoo’s back, pressing him tighter against himself, even if the latter slightly leaned backward.

Another sound of shutter resounded in the room before Sunwoo lowered his camera, staring in awe towards its small screen, silent, his plump mouth slightly parted.

"This is the one." 

Changmin hummed, bringing his other hand to the camera and lower it even more, his thin fingers wrapping themselves around Sunwoo’s wrist.

"You have a mole on your shoulder. Never noticed it until now," Sunwoo mumbled, still looking down at the image with a frown. Changmin glanced down to see himself, devouring Sunwoo with his eyes through the lens, his colorful sweater falling off one shoulder and revealing a beauty mark.

Finally, Sunwoo set the camera aside, stretching the top of his body to put it down on the night-stand before sitting back down onto Changmin’s lap, the latter’s hands firmly holding onto his waist. Their gazes locked, Changmin’s lids dangerously half-closed, and Sunwoo’s drooping prettily.

The photographer rested his palms onto Changmin’s bony shoulder, pushing the fabric of his collar aside to reveal a dark beauty mark on top of his left shoulder, proud in the middle of a smooth gold slide.

Sunwoo dived straight into this flow of melted gold and planted a kiss on the deep brown beauty mark. "The picture is perfect, but the real thing is always better," he murmured against his shoulder.

Changmin chuckled, softly, deeply.

"There’s a tale that says moles are the spot where a past lover kissed you the most. I’d like to believe that in all our previous lives, you were the one to kiss me there," Changmin said, tightening his grip around Sunwoo’s toned waist, slipping his hands under the large shirt he was wearing – the single piece of clothing he was actually wearing.

Sunwoo shifted his hips on Changmin’s lap, making him shudder when he felt his bare ass rub against his thighs. The younger kept on peppering Changmin's shoulder with chaste kisses, but quickly enough, he felt his pillowy mouth move more sensually against his scorching hot skin. A flush started spreading on his neck, goosebumps covering his body when he felt Sunwoo's warm breath. 

Changmin closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pressing him flush against himself and forcing him to raise his head. 

Actually, all of Sunwoo's being was chocolate-like. Changmin caught Sunwoo's bottom lip between his teeth, gently nibbling at it, before licking them like cherries. Sunwoo softly sighed in the kiss. 

When Changmin slipped a hand to his boyfriend's marshmallow-like ass, stroking a loving thumb against his skin, Sunwoo pressed a hand on his chest, breaking the kiss. "No, I'm still sore from earlier," he pouted, drawing a breathy giggle from the older. 

"Cuddles, then." 

He let himself fall backward into the bed's fluffy cushion, bringing Sunwoo with him until they were a mess of limbs in the middle of ruffled sheets. Sunwoo's laugh reminded him of the smell of fresh out of the oven pastries that would fill the nose when entering a bakery on snowy mornings.

Sunwoo's head was lying on Changmin's chest, his heart pounding with the strength of his love against the younger's ear. "Whenever I take pictures of you, it's so lacking. It's always so still. It could never capture the peace of hearing your heartbeat," Sunwoo whispered, his words slurred with how his cheek was smashed on Changmin's torso. He peered down at him, frowning a little, before squeezing his lover tighter in his clasp. 

"I've never understood how much you feel the need to take photographs of everything. Of me. When I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

Changmin knew Sunwoo was pouting without having to glance down at him. "But, we never know." 

Changmin rolled his eyes, snorting, before turning them over to hover above Sunwoo, framing his head with his elbows. Sunwoo's eyebrows were still furrowed, cutely. Changmin just had to peck him on the tip of his nose, and then, on his forehead to smooth down his frown.

When their eyes locked, Sunwoo's petulant look had morphed into a dazzling smile.

"Weren't you the lover who kissed me on the shoulder in all my past lives, though?" Changmin teased, softly bumping his nose to Sunwoo's, who burst into sunshine laughter. "You don't need to capture my image, be it now, later, or in our next lives. You have to be here to kiss me more."

The younger's cheeks were tinted with the prettiest shade of red, like two perfectly round candy apples. He pulled Changmin down, who squealed, heavily falling into his boyfriend's arms. 

"Mm. Let's do this."

"I love you." 

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos and let me know abt ur thoughts, just like tinkerbell, attention keeps me alive bye
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mingiopom) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/etoilephilante)


End file.
